Comfort
by Stroppythroppy
Summary: Just after the last Zatark test when Sam has just shot Martouf, how will jack react? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Summary**: tag to divide and conquer, just after Martouf is killed. Jack is comforting Sam after admitting their feelings for each other.

(AN) Sam is a little more emotional than I think she would be but it was just so tempting. J

**Comfort**

Sam was still kneeling on the floor with Martouf in her arms; it must have been over five minutes now since she had fired the second shot with her zat but only felt like a few mere seconds had passed. Jack walked towards Sam, and hoping his knees wouldn't punish him later; bent down beside her. He bent his head to the side so he could look at her face. As she lifted her head to see him, he could see tears starting and knew she would never let them fall in-front of this many personnel, especially the General. Suddenly all he wanted more than anything else was to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. "Come on Carter let's get you out of here" he whispered placing his hand on her shoulder nearest to him.

Sam looked up at him and shook her head before dipping her head back down to Martouf's lifeless body, still lay protectively in her arms "Come on, you don't want to stay here" Jack looked up at General Hammond and signalled for everyone to give them some space. As Jack looked back down to Sam, people began to back away towards the exits of the gate room. "Carter…" when he got no response he tried again "Sam? Let's get you somewhere that's… not here ok?" at the sound of her name leaving his lips she let out a deep sigh before she nodded in agreement. Carefully she moved Martouf off her lap to lay at the base of the ramp for Anise, who stood just a few metres away, waiting silently for her queue. As she moved to stand up, she began to topple as a new set of tears took hold of her. Jack swung her round and lifted her into his arms before she had time to protest. As Jack started to head for the door to the gate room Sam gave up and buried her head into Jacks shoulder to hide her face as the tears began to fall, trying with all the strength she had left to hold back the sobs.

People turned there heads to watch as they exited the gate room, not too surprised at what they saw. Jack ignored the looks and carried on walking down the hall, up ahead he could see Hammond walking towards them. "I've just been informed of what's been happening around here" he was of course referring to the last session with the zatar'c detector, he paused for a moment and noticed how vulnerable Sam looked curled up in Jack's arms, Jack wasn't too surprised to see understanding in the old general's eyes. "Why don't you take her back to her quarters?"

Jack nodded silently thanking the General before continuing down the corridor towards the elevator.

Jack waited but fortunately the lift didn't take long to come; as soon as they were in the lift and the doors had closed Sam lifted her head from the space between Jacks neck and his shoulder sniffing before she spoke "I can walk the rest of the way" Jack didn't fail to notice the determination in her voice or that there was no sir on the end of her sentence, he looked down at her face, worried she was just trying to hide away, pretending she was fine, putting on a strong face for the boss. "You're sure?"

"No" she clearly admitted "But I think there are enough rumours going around the base about us, I doubt people seeing you carrying me into my private quarters will help the situation" Jack had to smile at that, even when she was upset she could still be ten steps ahead of everyone else. After a slight moment of hesitation where he realised he didn't want to put her down, he placed her feet softly back on the ground. When he was sure she would stay stood up on her own he turned back to the lift doors and counted down the seconds till they reached her floor. He shuffled his arms for a few minutes not knowing what to do with them now, feeling a loss at not having her there for him to keep her protected.

Sam stood in silence and wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling a sudden chill surround her without his warmth so close to keep her safe. As the doors opened on her level Martouf's face returned to her mind, his eyes pleading with her to fire the zat again, forcing more tears to start down her cheeks as she began to sob again. Jack saw the tears wash down her face and immediately spun around and swung her off her feet as soon as he heard the quite sobs "Screw it!" he whispered, screw what they think.

As they reached her quarters Jack kicked open the door, not able or willing to waste precious moments trying to get his card out of his pocket while Sam was clinging desperately to his neck. Trying not to break the door too much he stormed into her room and carefully lowered Sam onto the bed before hurrying back to the door to close it. She didn't need an audience.

When he turned back around Sam was curled up with sobs still racking her body. Jack sighed at the sight of her lying there so vulnerable, never had he seen her look so small. Thinking about Sam having to shoot someone she knew and loved… he wasn't surprised by the sight before him. She didn't deserve to feel that kind of guilt. Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You're gonna be ok Sam" Jack reached out and joined her hand with his, stroking the back of her fingers with his thumb in silent support.

Sam looked down at their joined hands "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jack looked at her confused "For what?"

Sam gave a quite sniff to clear her nose and tried to put on a smile and failing, before speaking "For breaking down like that in the gate room and you having to carry me all this way"

Jack gave her hand a small squeeze "Hey, don't be stupid Carter, That's my area of expertise remember" He smiled trying his best to help.

Sam smiled at his ability to make jokes even in the strangest of situations. The smile slowly faded before it completely disappeared and her face dropped again before more tears formed in her eyes and slowly dripped down to her hairline "I just feel so confused, I know shooting him was the best decision. He was going to die anyway and this way we might be able to stop this happening again… but…" she paused for a moment trying to gain some sort of control "He was my friend" she clarified "but I can feel what ever part of Jolinar I have left in me… just hurts so much"

Regulations be damned all Jack new right now was that she was upset and needed comfort. Jack gave her hand another squeeze before stepping up onto the bed next to her and lying down behind her. Sam immediately turned around and buried her tear soaked face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. As she did Jack wrapped his arms around her, wanting to protect her from everything, wishing he could take all her pain away. He held her and rubbed her back whispering words of support until Sam eventually stopped crying, feeling her body relaxing into his arms. After sniffing a few more times and taking a shaky deep breath she moved her head back to look into his eyes "Thank you" she whispered.

Jack moved one of his hands up to her face and brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, away from her eyes "For what?" he asked for the second time that day

Sam sniffed again and lowered her eyes for a moment before returning to his face "For being here for me" Sam stayed looking into his eyes for another moment before sniffing again and moving her face back under his chin pulling herself further into his arms with her tight grip on the side of his T-shirt.

When she had settled again Jack lightly kissed the top of her head "Always" he whispered before tightening his grip around her waist, making a silent wish to who ever was listening that he would be able to keep his promise.

THE END

(AN) What do you think? I know it's totally over the top; Sam wouldn't be so emotional after loosing Martouf never mind in front of jack but I couldn't help my self. PLEASE review.


End file.
